Clancy Brown
| image = .jpg | caption = . | birthname = Clarence J. "Clancy" Brown III | gender = Male | birthdate = January 5, 1959 Age: | birthplace = Urbana, Ohio, USA | roles = Actor, voice actor | characters = Unnamed dream Sergeant, Santa Claus, The Regurgitator | otherprojects = SpongeBob SquarePants, Highlander, The Shawshank Redemption | image2 = | caption2 =}} (born January 5, 1959) is an American actor whose deep, resonant voice has led him to many roles as a villain and as a voice actor for animated series and video games. He is probably best known as Eugene Krabs on SpongeBob SquarePants, Lex Luthor in numerous DC animated projects such as Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League, Dr. Neo Cortex on the Crash Bandicoot series of video games and Brother Justin Crowe on Carnivàle. On Phineas and Ferb, he provides the voice of the Unnamed dream Sergeant in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", the voice of Santa Claus in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and The Regurgitator in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". Notable Roles *Viking Lofgren, Bad Boys *The Kurgan, Highlander *Captain Hadley, The Shawshank Redemption *John Danziger, Earth 2 *Raiden, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *Sgt. Zim, Starship Troopers and Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles *Dr. Ellis West, ER *Lex Luthor, throughout the entire DC animated universe *Brother Justin Crowe, Carnivàle *Ratso, Captain Black and Super Moose, Jackie Chan Adventures *Otto and additional voices, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Eugene Krabs, SpongeBob SquarePants *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka, Crash Bandicoot *The Unnamed dream Sergeant in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", Santa Claus in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", The Regurgitator in "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Phineas and Ferb *Long Feng, Avatar: the Last Airbender Background Information *Clancy's father and grandfather, Clarence J. Brown Sr. and Jr., were both U.S. Representatives from the 7th District of Ohio. *Chairman of the Board for Brown Publishing Company, started by his grandfather. *Shares another connection with co-star Christopher Lambert from the first Highlander: both have portrayed the character of Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series of games and films. *Has played two characters named Captain Hadley: The Shawshank Redemption and The Guardian. *Became friends with Bob Anderson while working on Highlander. Bob was the swordmaster and Darth Vader's stunt double on Episode V and Episode VI of the Star Wars films. *Is still under contract to reprise the role of Rawhide in the Buckaroo Banzai sequel if it ever gets made. *Clancy's lines during the church scene in Highlander were ad-libbed and were "reportedly considered so sacrilegious that the priests off-camera were making the sign of the cross as he said them." Quote from the Internet Movie Database *He appeared in both Star Trek and Star Wars. Gallery Rob Paulsen, Clancy Brown, & June Foray.jpg|Clancy with Rob Paulsen and June Foray at the I Know That Voice World Premiere. References External links * }} * * *Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen Category:C Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles Category:Males